This application relates to a system for powering components associated with an aircraft.
Gas turbine engines on an aircraft are being provided with increasing amounts of electrical components. It becomes important to efficiently and adequately control and power those components.
Typically, a gas turbine engine includes a number of actuators for actuating systems, such as nozzles, etc., pumps for moving fluids, such as a fuel pump or an oil pump, and controls, such as a full authority digital engine control (“FADEC”) or an electronic engine control (“EEC”).
Further, during different times of operation of the engine and an associated aircraft, there are transients. As one example, the known systems have power surge transients, such as during take-off of an associated aircraft.
The systems for powering the aircraft need to be provided large enough to provide adequate power instantaneously during those power surge conditions.
In addition, there may be short term failures associated with the system.
Historically, the gas turbine engine has been provided with an electric generator that provides power to a bus associated with the aircraft.